Not the Same Girl
by lovestoread95
Summary: Bella, Alice, Emmett and, Edward have always been best friends. But what happened, and why has Bella dissappeared? Plus whos this new girl that looks just like Bella? All-Human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't and won't ever own Twilight till it comes out on DVD**

Not the Same Girl

Chapter 1

BPOV Flashback

"Edward don't you dare! I mean it!" I shouted at my best. We've been best friends since we meet the first day of kindergarten when we were five. I also have to other best friends Alice and Emmett, Edward's brother and sister. The three of them are triplets. Now at fourteen he still doesn't get the fact that I hate when he tickles me. I somehow always get hurt from it. Not like I don't get hurt without his help. Goodness he is going to get it from Alice, the youngest but scariest if you get her pisssed, if he gives me another bruise the day before we start high school. Emmett, oldest out of the three, would be no help because he would find this super funny.

"But Bella I know you love it when I tickle you," he told me with an evil look n his eye. I hit something hard. OH CRAP! My back was against the wall. Dang it! He has me pinned. I can't run. He would just catch me. If I was even lucky enough to escape, that is if, I would just trip and he would get me.  
"Edward! I don't need a new bruise for school Alice would kill you for ruining whatever outfit she has planned for me to wear tomorrow on our first day at Forks High! Can you believe we start high school tomorrow?" I was shouting as loud as I could trying to get Alice's attention.  
"Okay! Okay! You win this time Miss Swan, but you won't always be so lucky," Edward told me backing up so he wouldn't have to deal with an angry Alice.

The Next Day

And I wasn't lucky the next day at school. I rode to school with my best friend just like any other day. Esme, the triplets' mom and my second mother, has driven us all to school every day since 2nd grade. In the car everything was the same. Alice was trying to talk me into wearing to shoes she grabbed for me from her closet before she left home. Emmett was joking around. Alice, Edward, and I had to keep hitting him on the head for some of the things he was saying. Edward and I were of course talking about all the class we signed up for.

When we got to school Edward and Emmett went to go sign up for football try-out, while I went with Alice to go find the cheer try-out with her. On the way i found one of my friends Angela and told Alice to go be herself to the try-out and i would hang out with Angela. At lunch when I saw my friends the all avoided me i couldn't figure out what was wrong. Right as i was about to ask a blonde girl, whose clothes were 5 sizes to small might I add, came up and kissed Edward.

"Bella this is my girlfriend Tanya. She is head cheer leader. She is going to ride home with us so you have to find another ride. Sorry now that Emmett and I are on the football team, and Alice is on the cheerleading team we can't hang out with you. You are unpopular and we are popular on are first day here. Hanging out with you would make us look bad," with that he turned around and walked away with Tanya. Alice gave me a sad look and started to say something.  
"No Alice I get it. This just makes me decision that much easier," I was trying to control me emotions so I didn't break down crying in the cafeteria.

"What decision?" Emmett asked getting worried. The both knew my mom has wanted me to move down to Florida with her since she left my dad and got remarried when I was in 5th grade. I always say no, but this time i might say yes

"My mom is moving to New York for Phil's job. They asked me to move in with them. I was going to say no to stay in Forks with you guys, but now nothing is holding me back. Tell Edward he doesn't have to worry i will be in New York tomorrow by the time you guys are out of school. You three were the best friends i could wish for all these years. I thank you for that. I hope you have a great life. Don't ever change," now it was my turn to walk away from them.

So here I am packing my bag to move to New York with my mom and her husband. New school, new friends, new girl.

Good-bye Fork the Bella you knew is long gone.

Meet the new and improved Bella.

**Okay so please tell me if it is any good or not don't be afraid to tell me it is horrible. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

BPOV

New York 3 years later

"Miss Bella Miss Rosalie's on the phone. She wants to know if we will pick up Starbucks on our way to pick her and Mr. Jasper. Is that okay?" my maid Lisa asked me.

"Sure Lisa that's fine! I just need to finish getting ready!" I yelled searching my room for my cheer uniform. "Hey Lisa where did you put my cheer uniform?"

"Same place as always with your dance bag buy the front door Miss Bella," Lisa said as she entered my room holding my uniform and bag.  
"Thank Lisa I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Run around like a chicken with its head chopped off."

1 Hour Later

"Rose I don't want to go today please it's mine and Kevin's anniversary today please don't make me to the club with you," I sat there begging my best friend in the back on my limo as her brother, Jasper, sat there laughing his head off.

"Fine only if you let me do your hair!" Rose finally caved.

"Don't I always?" I dealt have changed since Forks. I always wear make-up, have the latest fashion, love to shop, can walk without falling, if I want it I have it, am head cheerleader, have the hottest boyfriend in New York High School, most popular girl, and have tons of people who want to be me. You could say I became just like Tanya, but I don't make enemies. I don't think less of other people just because I have what I have. If some needs a friend I am the person you come to. To me being the most popular means being the person everyone is friends with because everyone is the same.

If I went back to Forks today nobody would recognize me with my highlights and designer clothes. This is the new Bella. The one that lived in Forks and was best friends with Edward, Alice, and Emmett is gone. Some of her traits are still here like her love to read and willingness to help everyone, but I am not the same girl that grew up in the small town of Forks. That girl was destroyed her last day in Forks. When I arrived here in New York I was a mess. I met Rosalie and Jasper when I was at the airport. They had been visiting family in Port Angels and came back to New York the same time I left Forks. Rosalie helped me change myself from the quite, shy girl. She showed me how to do my makeup, want is the latest fashion, and where to shop. Jasper became my protective older brother that would save me from anybody who messed with me. They have become my family. They help me through everything. From all the fight Kevin and I have had to dealing with my mom. Oh Kevin my boyfriend of two year since today. That's right I have a boyfriend we got together after I had been in New York for a year.

"Bella... Bella... BELLA!" my head snapped up.  
"Yes Rosalie?" I questioned my crazy best friend.  
"You have been out of it for ten minutes. We are already at school. Let's go!" Rosalie screamed.  
"I thought we cut her off after three cups of coffee?" I questioned Jasper.  
"We did," he said looking as scared as I felt.  
"Oh goodness save us now," I said shaking my head as we exited the limo.  
Welcome to my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Later that night Kevin and I were at our favorite restaurant when it happened. That's right not only did my mom call and say I was being forced to move back to Forks but Kevin broke up with me after I told him. My boyfriend of a year dumped me because I was moving across the country. So not fair! So here I am at Rosalie's listening to her go on about how we can get out of this. I guess my dad told my mom when I decided to move that I could live here till senior year then I have to go back the boring town.

"You could say that you became allergic to anything green and rainy!" Rosalie shout like it was the brightest idea she ever had.

"Rose isn't Bella wearing a green sweater because it started raining at practice today?" Jasper questioned his twin.

"Well it's not like Charlie ever questions Rosalie his second daughter," Rose said proudly.  
"He might love you as his second daughter, but sis everyone questions you just not to your face," Jasper said. Rosalie's mouth fell open. I just sat there laughing my head off as she got up to go after him.

"Run Jasper! Run!" I screamed from the side lines.  
"Don't worry Bells I will get you to!" she screamed as she chased Jasper and I in to her makeup room. That's right she has a room just for makeup. Gosh I will miss my brother and sister.

Two weeks later

So here I am standing at my boarding gate, waiting for my best friends to show up. Rose and Jazz were supposed to meet me at my house three hours ago but they never showed up so here I am two minutes before my plane leaving to take me back to the "place".

"Final call for flight 396 to Port Angeles," there was the voice I was dreading.  
Here I come Forks but don't except the same girl to ever come back.

Say hello to the new Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I can't believe it! I have no missed calls from Rose or Jazz. I left New York five hours ago and they haven't called once to explain why they were there to say goodbye. Goodness my so called "sibling" haven't called once so best friends they are.

"Bella is that you?" my dad asked as I walked up behind him.  
"Yep it's me. I can't believe you convinced mom to make me move back I left for a reason."  
"Well you know your mother can't handle herself so why would I let her take care of you for more then a year," he explained.  
"Can we just go. I am on New York time an just want to sleep."  
"Lets go."

We got my luggage and walk to the police cruiser. We drove for about an hour in silence until Charlie turn on a wrong road.  
"Dad I might have not been to Forks in three years but this isn't our road," I said just wanting to get to the house to figure out a plan out of Forks.  
"Well after you move I decided I need a bigger house, but figure since you grew up in that house you might want it someday. So I bought a new bigger house and still have the old one," he explained.  
"Oh," I didn't know what to say he told me nothing about him moving. I guess he wanted another room or two.

When we pulled up I was surprised by how much bigger it was.  
"Seriously dad four stories for two people?" I asked shaking my head.  
"Well it's not quite just the two of us," he said as I saw the front door open and two blond people I had come to love so much walk out the front door. I ran to them knocking them both down in a hug.  
"Why are you guys here? you are supposed to be in New York," I said after we were done hugging.  
"We couldn't let you face them alone. So we talks to our parents and they are going back to Paris and gave permission to your dad to be our guardian," Jasper explain as his sister sat there jumping up and down next to him.  
"You guys rock! I love you two so much! You are the best friends/ siblings any person anyone could ever have! Thank you daddy! I love you so much!" i shouted as ran over hugging my father with all my might.  
"You are well come. Now why don't I show all of you a tour of the house," my dad said as he pushed all of us into our new home. "There are four floors the top floor is the three of your bedroom. Each of you has your own bathroom and walk in closet. The third floor has your own kitchen, guest bedrooms, game room, Movie Theater, and a lounge room. The second floor is my floor. The first floor is the same as is same as the third but more for when we have guest over. Outback there is a pool and hot tube, a swing set because i know you kids will use it, and a cabinet filed with outside stuff like soccer balls and chalk for when you guys get bored. Oh and we have a covered porch that you guys can used when it rains," he said walking us to an elevator.  
"Bella your room is blue with white furniture. Rose your room is red with mahogany furniture. Jasper yours is gray with black furniture," he explain as we reached the top floor. When we exited the elevator I was amazed by how great the how house was decorated.  
"Dad who decorated?" I questioned dreading the answer.  
"Esme decorated," he said softly. "She promised not to say anything about you begin back until after you go to school on Monday."  
Today was Friday. Tomorrow Rose, Jasper, and I have to go shopping for new school clothes. Then Sunday we can explore the town as long as we aren't noticed. Who am I kidding no one will recognize me.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I with Word I can figure out all of the mistakes I had throughout all these chapters. Plus I changed how long Bella has been gone. Totally went through all the chapters I had posted and re-edited them because now. ****Sorry the wait is so long between chapters on my old computer I didn't have word so I used this note program but it was so frustrating so it took forever. Than my laptop got a virus but I got a new laptop with word for Christmas so chapters should come faster now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Ch. 5

"Beep.... beep.... BEEP!" I said trying to wake Rosalie up to go

shopping.

"Bella go away. Five more minutes," she mumbled rolling over. Jasper

walked in right ten with the bucket of cold water that we used to get

Rosalie up almost every morning.

"Rose we have the bucket and we aren't afraid to use it," I told her

giving her one last chance to get up on her own.

"I'm up!" she said springing out of bed. Yes the bucket did its job

yet again.

"Get ready because the mall opens at eight am and closes at ten pm.

That gives us almost an hour before we have to leave for Port Angles to

get there half an hour before it opens," I said pushing Jasper out so

Rose and I could pick outfits for the day. It was now five forty five.

We are good on time for now.

"Bell do you want to wear our matching purple and blue Juicy sweats?"

Rose questioned me from in the bathroom wear she was doing her hair

and make-up for the day.

"That's fine. I will go inform Jazz on the colors for the day," I told

her walking out to go get ready myself. "Be downstairs in one hour at

the latest!" I called over my shoulder.

"Kay Bells!"

"Jazz colors for the day are either blue or purple," I called to him

as I walked by his door.

"Thanks Bells!" he exclaimed as I entered my room.

One hour later

"Rose get down here or you are staying home will Jazz and I got to the

mall," I called up stairs while tapping my foot impatiently.

"Coming! Coming!" she said hopping down the stair while trying to put

her final shoe on. I started laughing at the sight of Rosalie Hale hopping down the stairs with only one shoe. Thinking fast I pulled out my phone and hit record. This will be perfect black mail later.

"Bella put that phone away now before I decided to crush it like your last one," Rose screamed at me while I tried to hide my phone fast after she reminded me of what she did to my last phone. Maybe I had by accidental tapped her singing Hannah Montana in her bunny pajamas that she wore once a year during our annual "act younger than our actual age sleepover". I was now crying because of how funny that video was.

"Please spear my poor phone. It's my baby. How would you feel if I threaten your car?" I asked Rose in my most innocent voice. Thank goodness for all those acting classes I took in New York.

"Sorry Bells but those acting class tears don't work on me anymore," Rose explained shaking her head at the first time I ever pulled the crying trick on her. She had insulted one of my favorite television shows and I had started crying. After seeing my tears she started apologizing that caused Jazz, who had been tried earlier in the day when he refused to go shopping for Rose's birthday present, and me to start laughing. She was mad at both of us for an hour. Then we showed her the birthday present we had got her and she forgave us on the spot.

"Let's go so we can get to the mall early," Jazz said just wanting the day to get over faster. "Bells we are taking your car because I think you are the only one who knows exactly where the mall is." All of us then walked out to the garage and got in my light blue Ford Escape Hybrid. I love my car and I love the huge trunk that can fight almost all our purchases every time. I think right now before I have to face my past would be the best time to look back on everything we had been through in the last three years. Heck we were starting our senior year on Monday. I can't believe we are almost done with high school and these two people have been through so much with me.

"Do you guys remember when we went through the trend were trend were ever thing we wore had to have pink in it somewhere?" I asked getting this trip down memory lane started.

"Oh my goodness! Remember how for a week you and I sat on your bed sewing a patch of pink fabric on ever piece of clothing we owned. Then when Jazz refused to give us his clothes we waited till he went to the bathroom and put that chair in front of the bathroom so he couldn't get out then we took every piece of clothing he had but the outfit he had on to your house and sewed pink on his stuff," Rose said laughing at the memory.

"That's so not funny to this day I still find pink patches on my clothes ever so often," Jazz said shuddering at the memory.

"Bells remember that prank war where we dyed Roses hair neon green. I still have pictures of her face when she first saw it," now that was a memory both Jazz and I loved.

"That was so not at all fun. I had green hair for two weeks because of how strong that dye was. Even now I still hate neon green things," Rose said glaring at us. "Jazz remember that time when you and I made that bet with Bella that she couldn't read any book unless it was for school for a month. Now that was a fun bet to lose even if it cost us a five hour visit to the book store."

"That was a horrible bet. What sucked the most was it was summer and I had no reason to read because all of my school summer reading was already done. But if I remember correctly I got over five hundred dollars of free books plus a five hours trip to the book store with no complaining to leave out of that bet so maybe it was worth it," now we were all laughing at the fun times we have had over the years.

"My favorite memory still has to be our trip to California last summer. That was so much fun visiting Disneyland, Knott's Berry Farm, Soak City, Sea World, and Legoland all in one week. I still can't believe we were able to visit all those places in such a short period of time," I said trying to calm down from our laughing fit.

"I agree with you. That has to be my favorite memory too," Rose said smiling at me. At that exact point in time we had reached the mall right on schedule. I park then looked at both of them.

"Guys I don't know if I can go in there. There are so many memories. I can't do this," I said starting to cry.

"Bella you are our sister. Both Rose and I know how hard it is for you to be back here but we would not have let you come back if we did not know you could hand it. You can and when it gets to hard jus remember both of us are here. I know neither of us will allow those idiots that once called themselves your best friends hurt you again. You're our sister and our best friend. We are your family and family does not let other people hurt their family members. We love you," Jasper told me with a passion. I looked up at him and I saw the person I have called my brother for the last three years looking at me, believing in me. Rose grabbed my hand from her seat at the passenger seat.

"We're here for you. Jazz is right Bells. We will always be there," Rose said with the exact same passion as her brother.

"Thanks you guys. I couldn't do this without you," I couldn't help but to laugh at how emotional we all had become over a trip to the mall. "Okay let's do this. Let's shop till we drop and I mean it literally."

Hours later

Here we are it's now nine pm and we got here and 8 am and we are still going to be at this mall for another hour till closing. Rose and I were having a blast, but Jazz b y this time was dragging his feet about going in any more stores. We had hit up every store you could possibly think of. I had passed by at least ten people I used to be friends with throughout the day and not one person could tell who I was. This is so much fun they all will be so surprised on Monday. Ha and they thought Bella Swan would never be popular. Just wait till I show them how good a cheerleader I am. Then Edward will be ready to kick himself over how stupid he was all those years ago.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"You guys look right in front of you the bronzed haired boy straight ahead with the pixie who looks like she drank ten to many cups of coffee and the boy who looks like he should be a body guard. Its them," I said to Rose and Jazz.

"Dang the muscular one is hot, but after what they did to you Bell there is no way I would ever give him even a chance," Rose said glaring at them. Jazz just put his arm around my shoulders and kept me walking right past them. Maybe this will be easier than I thought I would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Hopefully this chapter will help you understand why Edward acted the way he did and will help you understand that Edward is not an really an butt face in my story.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my Twilight DVD, Barbie dolls, posters, and calendar.**

**P.S.- the italics are a flash back **

Ch. 6

EPOV

Three years my best friend and the love of my life has been gone for three years. Three sad years with no contact, of not knowing on how she is. Is she hurt? Is she okay? I don't know because of the way I treated her. I deserve to never get her love back for the way I treated her, but I had to do it. I had to. She deserved it. I still remember that morning.

_I am so excited to start high school today. Bella looks so pretty, but she does every day. If only I could tell her I loved her without losing her as a best friend. Mom just pulled up to Forks High, the place that will determine the rest of our lives._

_ "Okay everyone see you after school. Good luck stick together and don't get lost. I love you all. Edward can you stay her for a second? I have to talk to you before you go," my mom asked something and been bothering her all morning. I think it is just having all of her babies starting high school today._

"_Sure mom what is it?" I ask trying to leave faster to catch back up with Bella. _

"_Renee called me this morning. I guess Phil and her are moving to New York. They want Bella to go. I don't want her to go just as much as you, but this is one of the highest rated schools in the country. She would be exposed to some of the most amazing experiences out there. I think you should encourage her to go. Please think about it son. I know you will do what's best for your best friend."_

So I did. I don't know why I said those exact words to Bella, but I knew she would never go any other way. So I put my plan into action. I didn't tell either my brother or sister because I knew neither of them were string enough to be able to do thing for Bella. I told them after we got home. They knew I did what was best for her. I miss her every day and so do they. We lost a member of our small family that day. She never told Charlie or if she did he knew why I said what I did because he does not hate me. Every holiday when we are opening presents there is always a pill that never is opened because those are the ones we all bought for Bella. I don't regret what I did because it was right for the girl I love.

I broke up with Tanya the day after Bella was gone. She was to shallow and dumb for my taste. Plus I never I could only ever love Bella.

Somehow my sister had talked me into go to the mall with her and Emmett today. It was an hour before closing and we were all standing in front of a store talking.

"Edward do we know those three people?" Alice asked me looking at a group of three people walking by. There was a tall blond girl, so Emmett's type, a blond haired boy who had his arm around the last girl's shoulders. She was a breath taking. She looked so much like my Bella, but Bella would never wear designer clothes, or make-up, or even let a flat air touch her hair if it was not for a formal event. The blond girl was glaring at us while the boy was looking at the brown haired one, who looked like she was in pain.

I have to find out why the blond seems like she hates us and who was the browned hair girl, who looked so much like my Bella.


End file.
